Red's Reward
by Mischieftess
Summary: Pirate Red Shepard finally captured a frigate of her own and Aria T'Loak decides to treat her to a dancer's services. Pre-ME1 AU.


This is the first thing I've ever written that more than one other person will read. I'm excited, scared, and hungry for feedback. This upload is dedicated to my lovely beta, Drummerchick7, who convinced me that at least one person will read it. I live in hope.

This smutty smut smut piece is part of an AU I'm marinating with a Shepard who was court-martialed after Torfan. She's a slaver-hunting pirate in the Terminus systems and at this point (about 2 years after Torfan, she's 27) has a cautiously cordial business relationship with Aria T'Loak (who is cordial back despite her despair at Shepard being a hopeless goody two-shoes. She has _such_ potential if she'd just go bad!). Aria calls Shepard "Captain Fox" because of something Shepard said once, Shepard goes by Red to everyone else, and the frigate in question was freed from a bunch of batarian slavers with help from Kaidan Alenko (who was kicked out of the Alliance as well) and Red's mercenary crew. She named it the _Nought_ because why the hell not?

Smut. You have been warned.

* * *

"Well, look who's here," Aria drawled from the comfortable depths of her couch. "Captain of her own frigate. Captain Fox, a celebration is in order."

As Red Shepard trudged up the stairs, exhausted from the whole frigate escapade, she wondered if Aria just slept there, and woke whenever someone came to visit. _It's not like asari get bedhead, so I'd never know,_ she mused with a sly grin, then strode more assertively over to the couch, sinking into its plush leather cushions.

"Last time we celebrated something, I had a hangover for days," Shepard demurred.

"Oh, we won't be putting you to sleep this time," Aria remarked cryptically, then snapped her fingers. A lithe, blue-skinned dancer in Afterlife leathers stepped from the shadows just within Aria's throne room. Red eyed her, appreciating the view of the asari's skintight, revealing outfit, then looked back to Aria with a quirk of one eyebrow. The Queen of Omega smirked.

"Elyse, take Captain Fox here to the blue room and show her a good time. My treat."

Red blinked at Elyse, taken aback for a moment. Aria was giving her…a dancer? As a present? For getting the _Nought_?

"Ah, Aria…" Shepard's voice trailed away as Elyse sauntered towards her, throwing a wide sway into her hips as she noticed Red's attention. The human swallowed and followed the movements down the asari's body, then cleared her throat to say something more. But the dancer was very close all of a sudden, reaching out a hand to lay two fingers across her lips as she bent her face toward the human's. Red tried desperately to keep her eyes up on the asari's face as the movements revealed the depth of blue cleavage under the black leather bodice.

"Come on, Captain, it'll be fun," Elyse spoke in a smooth, sultry alto voice, leaning close to breathe across Red's ear. The hot air from her mouth tickled against Red's skin, triggering an instinctual response that went straight to her groin. "You don't want to disappoint Aria, and we will have a good time." At that rather inspiring thought, Red pushed out a hot breath and brought her eyes back up to Elyse's, eager and already a little wild.

"Lead on, then," Red said as she gathered herself to follow. As she trailed Elyse from Aria's aerie, she shot a glance back to see Aria's smug almost-smile broaden minutely, but…she turned and followed the dancer, eyes on the exposed curve of her upper back and ass as she lead the way. It was too tempting to pass up.

The blue room was just off the main Afterlife dance floor, and the booming music and lively chatter were abruptly muted as the door closed. Red sighed in relief, and then caught her breath as in one feline move Elyse turned her around and seated her on the wide (_leather, of course,_ Red thought hazily) couch, swiftly straddling the human's lap.

"Fuck," Red breathed as her face was suddenly inches away from the dancer's supple, muscular body and barely covered breasts.

"That's the idea, Captain." Elyse smiled as she looked down at the flustered human. Red, focused on the breasts, leaned forward and rubbed the side of her cheek against the mounded, exposed flesh above the bodice, making a moue of disappointment as the asari pushed her shoulders against the couch back. "No touching the dancer during the dance," she admonished with a teasing smile, sliding her hands down across the human's shoulders and arms to her wrists before placing Red's hands on the couch cushion with a reassuring pat. "You get a show first, but after the dance anything goes." At that, she rose over Red, sinuously sliding down her body in a writhing, slow motion that drove the Captain's heart into her throat and lust into her loins. As music rose from somewhere in the room with a strong bass heartbeat, Elyse came into her element, arching her back and thrusting her hips as she began her dance.

Red had to tuck her hands under her legs to avoid touching the lissome figure with soft blue skin that was rubbing herself – her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and, almost, barely, her crotch – all over her. Red's erect nipples screamed for sensation as the asari grazed across them, even through the protective sports bra and clothing. Elyse rested her hands on Red's shoulders and rocked her hips while almost sitting on Red's lap, her leather-clad breasts touching Red's nose and cheeks now and again as the human restrained herself, feeling the heat coiling and gathering in her center. She felt little cold lines on her thighs, stared down momentarily between them and saw unmistakable little trails of wetness on the outside of her clothes from the aroused asari dancer and groaned a little, shifting on the couch. She could feel her own wetness trickling down between her legs and soaking into her clothes but no friction was forthcoming with her hands pinned beneath her thighs.

Elyse, sensing the human's heightened tension, reached up and unclasped the halter at the back of her neck, peeling the skintight leather off her arms. She playfully twiddled the zipper pull between her breasts, then, with Red's riveted attention following her hand, dragged it down, unveiling the flesh beneath inch by inch. Red found herself tugging on her hands and sat on them more firmly as the corset fell away from Elyse's torso, leaving her in nothing but thigh-baring leather tights, heels, and a high-rise thong. Teasingly the asari brought her breasts over s face, resting one along her cheek in mimicry of what the human had done earlier. Red's breath hitched as she inhaled the faint salty-sweet aroma of sweat, arousal, and something unique and flowery along Elyse's skin and caught herself letting her tongue peek between her lips to taste, but with the dancer's warning in mind she held herself still with a little growl. With another last grind along her captive human's legs, the asari stepped away and bent over to peel off the tights, giving Red a full view of her ass as she, at the last, stepped out of her thong. She rose upwards, trailing both hands up her legs and thighs to her ass and waist, leading the human's eyes upwards as she turned with fluid grace. Elyse held out a hand and with some difficulty the captain unstuck one of hers from under her leg, reaching out and being pulled upright.

"Now are you going to get out of these clothes or," Elyse stepped closer, her nude breasts pressing lightly against Red's, again whispering in her ear, "should I help?" The asari maiden nibbled at her ear and slid two warm, bare hands gently up inside Red's shirt, lightly grazing the tiny hairs along her muscular stomach. Red felt her abdominal muscles twitch and shivered a little at the combined assault on her senses. She had soaked through her pants already, she was sure, and didn't' know how much more suspense she could take. Goosebumps rose as her shirt was lifted over her head before Elyse sprung back to the attack. She unfastened Red's protective sports bra and guided it over her shoulders, then sighed and stooped to cup her breasts with both hands, just barely squeezing them then as she started to lick, nibble, and suck one very hard nipple, then the other. With each touch, Red felt her arousal tightening in her gut, sending weird signals of weakness to her knees and dumping more wetness between her thighs. If she didn't get some friction soon, she'd have to start touching herself. The human steadied herself with two hands on Elyse's waist, marveling at the warm smoothness of the blue flesh as she dug her fingers into the muscles of the dancer's back. One of Elyse's hands wandered down the centerline of Red's stomach to the waist of her pants, then down across the fabric to her crotch where she rubbed teasingly as she switched nipples.

The rising tide of Red's desire, previously smothered a bit by residual panic at the odd situation, overcame her restraint at the skillful grope and rewarded Elyse with a hitch of breath and a few heavy thrusts against the teasing hand.

"You're so wet," the asari murmured, "I guess you liked the show." Red could only reply with another panting thrust.

After a moment Red herself reached down to the dancer's tight ass and squeezed, groaning when she felt clever hands leave her understimulated core and move to her waist, unbuckling her heavy belt, unbuttoning her cargo pants, and sliding them down her hips. Nimble fingers found her wet and aching for contact, and Red stumbled from the direct, mind-numbing contact as she tried to toe off her ship boots and step out of the pants.

"No underthings?" Elyse questioned with a smile. "I approve."

"Need to go shopping…" Red muttered, then grunted in surprise as the dancer gave her a firm shove, the bed catching behind her knees and dumping her on her ass before Elyse climbed astride her waist. Again, she was face to face with a pair of beautiful tits, only now they were out of their leather prison. With Elyse's look of approval, she nuzzled close to one and sucked down on the tip of an erect nipple. The texture and smell of her skin were different, fresh and new to the human, but an encouraging hum from the asari emboldened her to take the other breast in hand, fondling and squeezing as her teeth chewed and tugged on her prize. Red pulled the asari closer with one strong arm, tracing the other down behind the asari's back to the dusky blue pussy she had only glimpsed.

"I'm… supposed to pleasure you, remember?" the asari gasped, pulling back from the delightful agony on her breasts despite Red's continued attack. She placed a hand on the center of Red's chest, pushed her flat on her back, and took control, showering attention on Red's breasts and stroking over the goosebumps with a kind of curious wonder. She diversified her touches, giving firm, lingering squeezes as she alternated teasing one, then the other nipple with lips and teeth while grinding herself a little against Red's thighs. Red chanced another look down between them, transfixed at the sight of darker blue folds smearing glistening fluids along her muscular legs.

The rising blush on Red's chest seemed to leap upwards as Elyse released her hold on the human's breasts and slid down her body again, this time spilling to the bed between her parted legs. The asari licked her dark purple lips in anticipation with an impossible length of tongue as Red, panting and somehow sweaty despite the coolness of the room, looked down at her, desperate for contact. Red pulled herself together to prop herself up with a pillow so that she could see the asari's mouth work. With a smile at the flustered human, Elyse lowered her head, giving Red one long, wide lick from her opening up to her aching, swollen clit. Red threw her head back with a long groan, sparks twanging through her tense, sensitive nerves as the head of her clit was finally given firm attention. The teasing tongue circled her clit for a few timeless moments, then dipped down into Red's depths as Elyse buried her face in the thick wetness that covered Red's pussy and inner thighs, dragging her lips up to suck and flick her clit with her tongue, then repeating the pattern with deepening pressure. Red slid her hand down to caress Elyse's pebbly, slightly scaled crest and jerked her hips a little when the dancer hummed against the sensitive nerves.

Elyse locked eyes with Red and gave a powerful suck to her clit as she teased Red's opening with a single finger, and the human's arched back and dilated, predatory gaze gave her the encouragement to slide first one, then two strong, clever fingers up inside her, rotating and curling and stretching the flexible muscles inside as they began a slow, deep twisting pump inside. Elyse sucked and caressed Red's clit in the same rhythm as her thrusting fingers, and Red could feel the slowly building heat as the asari's fingers rubbed against her inflamed front wall and entrance, moving so slowly as to almost tease her to distraction but amplified by the constant and growing tension in her clit. Red was gasping for air, so aroused by the dance and the eager face buried between her thighs, lips wrapped around her throbbing, needy clit that she could already feel the heaviness, the impending explosion, and tightened her hand on the asari's crest.

Red's words, "oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck," brought a dark chuckle and an increase in intensity from Elyse, and Shepard came with a shout, legs clamping around the asari's head as she ground her hips against the warm, willing mouth that had brought her here so quickly. Elyse kept thrusting and eased Red's clit through the orgasm, riding the aftershocks out with her tongue until Red's legs released her head.

"Mmm…" Elyse pondered, licking her lips and cleaning her fingers with that impressive tongue, still kneeling between Red's relaxed thighs. "You needed that. I can tell."

"That was…incredible," Red panted.

"Aria is a great teacher." Elyse smirked at Red's wide-eyed look and elaborated, "She gives personal instruction to promising dancers." She grinned suddenly, almost fondly, and went on, "She even checks up on our progress from time to time."

"Oh. Uh, ok." Red was still giddy with the sudden orgasm but persisted in trying to make sense. "Well you're very good at it," she blurted and blushed when the dancer smiled up at her. Elyse smirked again and, staring up at the human, leaned back down to give Red another lick. Red twitched and opened her mouth but whatever words she intended stopped as the asari slid her slick fingers back inside, pumping a few times as she explored the tender skin of the human's splayed inner thighs with teeth and tongue. The scraping, sucking bites were soothed with wide laps of tongue, the asari watching and feeling Red's reactions through her embedded, thrusting fingers.

"I can feel you twitching inside," the asari murmured, eyes on the human's clit. Red clamped down at the thought, and then jerked against her pillow as Elyse diverted her attentions to trace light patterns around her still sensitive clit with that amazing tongue. Elyse positioned one hand on the top of her mons, twining through the trimmed red hair and pulling up on the mobile skin as she pushed down with her tongue between the hood and head, tracing the slick texture and flicking directly on the head of Red's clit. She twisted and probed with her fingers, then after a moment added a third, stretching Red's muscles and pushing those fingers hard against the roughly textured front wall. The thick burn of the extra stretch, combined with the unique and intense feelings on her sensitized clit, reawakened Shepard's lust and spurred her to action. Red grasped the dancer's crest again and pushed her down as she ground up into the asari's clever, darting tongue and fingers, keeping Elyse's head in place and being rewarded by the gentle scrape of teeth against the hood of her clit.

"Yes, just there – fuck…" She grunted out as the asari continued to tease her clit and fill her mercilessly. If the first orgasm was good, the second was shattering. Red grunted again as her body crunched into a tense mass of quivering muscle as her body clenched tighter and tighter around those penetrating fingers, reaching a point near pain as her vision tunneled down to almost darkness. She barely remembered not to push too hard against Elyse's head, once more trapped between her thighs. She jerked through rapid, intense aftershocks and collapsed back, feeling cool air pulling sweat off of her face, under her breasts, and along her legs.

Still nestled between Red's legs, Elyse slowly cleaned her with her tongue as she came back down. As the asari went further afield, laving the marks she had made on Shepard's thighs, unexpected tiny aftershocks continued to hit the gasping human.

"There, how does that feel?" she asked the red, sweaty human.

"Awesome. Epic. Nice," Red panted.

"Excellent. Now, we still have half an hour before Aria expects you back…"

* * *

Red walked hazily up the stairs to Aria's lair. The smug asari was watching a dancer contort herself in front of the couch, but dismissed the girl with an imperious wave as she watched Red approach and sit down.

"So…have fun?" she asked. Red's blush reasserted itself, creeping up her neck to her face as she cleared her throat.

"Yes. That was a good celebration…"

"Oh, we're not done yet," Aria interrupted, "you haven't had anything to drink." The Pirate Queen gestured to the bottle of Noverian rum on the side table. "You look like you need one."

* * *

Hours later, Red lay sprawled, snoring drunkenly on the huge leather couch. A few feet away, the Queen of Omega checked a datapad from the contractors cleaning and refurbishing Red's new ship. They'd had time to thoroughly bug it, backdoor the VI, and clean it to all specifications. Aria signaled one of her personal bodyguards.

"Grizz. Get her back to her apartment, safely."

Without question, the turian did as he was told, hefting the human up to lean on his armored shoulder.

"Aria," Red mumbled thickly as she woke to the gentle manhandling, "thanks." Her eyes fluttered shut again and she leaned into Grizz, who shook his head a little, propped her up more firmly, and half walked, half dragged her home to sleep it off.


End file.
